


Okay

by onceuponahundred



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Accidents, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4442975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/onceuponahundred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Fuck I feel like I got hit by a car… Wait I did? And it was your car?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Okay

Monty lets out a groan, eyes fluttering open before shutting once again against the bright light that hits them. He lets out another sound of discontent, trying to mumble out, “Where am I?”

Instead it comes out sounding garbled and not much like words. Monty tries once again to open his eyes and this time he succeeds having been prepared for the blinding light he knew was about to come.

Trying to push up from where he was lying down, Monty lets out another groan at the pain that shoots through his head and abdomen before flopping back down onto the bed.

“I wouldn’t move if I was you.”

Monty tilts his head up just the slightest to gaze around what appeared to be a hospital room, what with the all the machines whirring next to him. His eyes land on a man with tanned skin and a worried twist to his lips. His head was covered with a beanie, his eyes crinkling in concern. The only thought going through Monty’s head at the sight of this man was ‘What the hell is he doing here?’

Out loud though he mumbles, “Fuck it feels like I got hit by a car….”

The hot stranger speaks up once again, clearing his throat before softly whispering, “You did get hit by a car, specifically my car.”

Eyes growing wide, Monty takes in the sheepish expression stretched across this stranger’s face and that’s when he realizes that this was the reason this guy was here. He was here to make sure that Monty was okay.

“I did? And it was your car? What happened?” 

A hand comes up to scratch at his neck nervously, Monty finds it the most endearing thing ever. The man’s words are soft and Monty has to ask, “Could you please speak up? I can’t hear you very well. Or you could come closer.”

The man takes his latter suggestion, choosing to stand by Monty’s bedside instead of all the way across the room by the door. He shuffles nervously, feet not keeping still as he avoids Monty’s gaze. Monty just waits, trying to arch an eyebrow in question before dropping it when his head starts to pound even more.

“Well what happened? Did you call anyone I know?” 

Monty’s speech was slurred, from all the medication that he was currently on and he still couldn’t seem to open his eyes that much. He instead chooses to let them shut close against the white light. 

“I called someone named Jasper? He was on your phone’s recently called list. He said he was going to come as soon as possible.” 

Monty is slightly relieved to hear that Jasper was on his way. Having his best friend close by was definitely going to be better than this stranger who still hadn’t told him what exactly had happened. 

“Now are you going to tell me what happened?” 

“You were hit by my car because I was an idiot who didn’t pay attention to where I was going and I’m infinitely sorry for that. I’m so sorry that I hit you. I already have your medical bills covered and everything. If there’s anything else I can do, please ask.” 

Monty can hear the remorse and sorrow in this man’s voice and he knows that this guy really was sorry about hitting him. He winces slightly as he tries once again to sit up this time managing to lean against the pillows on his bed. He opens his eyes taking another look at the guy by his side before mumbling, “How badly am I hurt and what’s your name?”

“I’m Miller and you have a cut on your arm from hitting the ground as well as a knot on the back of your head. The doctors don’t think you have a concussion but they did say your blood sugar was low and was probably why you had passed out when falling.” 

A blush covers Monty’s cheeks as he realizes that he had in fact not eaten anything, having been absorbed in his job the whole day. He glances down at his bandaged arm, gingerly testing out how badly it was injured. He didn’t feel that much pain but it seemed like he would still be able to work at his job, without much difficulty. 

At that moment, Jasper comes bursting into the room, eyes frantically searching the room before eventually settling on Monty. His already big eyes grow even wider if possible and he rushes forward knocking Miller out of the way as he grabs onto Monty’s hand. 

“Are you okay? You’re not going to die right? You can’t die on me Mon. I need you.” 

Monty rolls his eyes at Jasper’s theatrics before lifting up his arm, “I have a gash on my arm as well a bump on the back of my head. I don’t think I’m going to be leaving you anytime soon.” 

Jasper visibly sags with relief, dropping his head onto Monty’s blankets. Monty only chuckles though, noticing at that moment Miller was quietly creeping out of the room, looking back to send a soft smile Monty’s way. Monty grins back in thanks, knowing that the other man had made sure Monty was taken care of before leaving. 

“Was that the guy who hit you? What was he doing here?” 

“Making sure I was okay.”

Jasper shrugs, not really caring about anything besides the fact that his best friend was okay. He then launches into the story of how his heart had stopped when he got the call from Miller and had dropped everything to rush over here. Monty was only half listening, thoughts still focused on the guy with the beanie. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> come send me prompts on [tumblr](http://onceuponahundred.tumblr.com/)


End file.
